Flashes
by Eminda
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Because sometimes a daily routine is far more revealing than any dramatic moment. Mostly SoulxMaka.
1. The art of persuasion

**Okay, it's not my first SE story or ****the first story at all, but it's kind of experimental. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater © ****Atsushi Ōkubo**

They just _have_ to persuade some punk not to quit DWMA, because - oh, serious - they're ones of the best even for the badass Spartoi group, and Soul _is_ a Deathscythe.

He's terribly stubborn, that Colin, and Maka begins to lose her patience (it's not like she is that type of person anyway), and maybe soon her sleepy partner will see some amazing battle between her temper and loyalty to Shinigami's orders.

"What conditions?" Maka's voice is dark and deep, she's trying her best not to scream and hit the boy's face with one of her textbooks. All of them. Her anger is so clear and visible, that Soul can't hold back a chuckle, amused a little - someone else except him and Black Star managed to get such a reaction from his short-tempered meister. It _is_ very funny to watch how little brat perks and plays on Maka's nerves. Forcing him in any meanings is not allowed - and the boy knows that.

"People say, you're the one less flirty in the Spartoi. True? Let's change it - kiss me." Colin smiles self-confidently, sure of his impunity.

Maka stops, silent and still, trying to switch her thought process from persuading to understanding, and for a few moments they both just look at each other, green against grey, totally forgetting about the third person in the auditory.  
Then the table cracks under _the third's_ weight and Colin can't even scream, while Maka protests from being pushed aside and down.

Later on, she rants on Soul, fury and a little distressed, despite the fact that they were praised by Shinigami himself for doing such a great job.

"We're _so_ lucky Shinigami-sama didn't notice anything! That Colin had, you know, his _nostril_ bleeding!" Maka cries, clutching her bag.

"It's your fault" growls Soul, slamming his locker's door "it was you who pulled my arm, he was lucky I managed to transform it back in time."

"That's your meaning of luck? He had a scythe in his nose!"

"Yeah, nothing pleasurable for _me_!"

But Maka is not the one to be settled down so easily, he knows and keeps listen to her angry expatiations with somewhat gloomy face, which satisfy her a little.

She doesn't know that it's because he's confused - he was happy, _ecstatic_, growling at the guy and pulling his scythearm right at that smug face, seeing the brat getting pale and not able to say a word - and Soul doesn't, does _not_ like the fact.


	2. Weirds for nerds

Oh, it's been a while since I posted something here.

Thanks for reviews and reading, it's always as hard as _hell _to write for me, especially in my mother tongue, and my damn PC – right before the exams! – arrrgh!

I promise I'll write something bigger soon.

This idea came to me after reading the 4th chapter of Not!(Sid-chop? Seriously? Moar!). And Soul Eater does not belong to me.

* * *

"They're creepy"

Maka turned away from the locker and stared at her partner. Then she looked back, tracing his glance. Tsugumi blushed, smiled, and her friend politely nodded. Soul's meister beamed in response.

"They're not creepy" protested the girl, slamming the metal door.

"Oh" Soul raised his eyebrow "Of course. You smiled at her and she nearly _had her ears steaming. _And that one on the left – she holds her nose – is it normal for you?"

"Really?" replied Maka absent-mindedly, trying to remember, if she forgot in a hurry one of her textbooks. "You know, he's a _guy_"

"How do you know?"

"Soul Perception" she replied, and Soul could've sworn he heard a tiny "you idiot" in the end. "Besides, he wears shorts".

"Ah, that explains a lot."

Maka frowned. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Maka, three skinny girls and… _something in shorts_ – this is your fan club?"

"You're not ashamed, are you!" Cried the meister, not even asking, because Soul's smirk spoke for itself. "For them I'm _senpai_. Anyway, I'm not saying anything about these girls, that always following you!"

Soul did not reply, and for a while they walked in silence.

"But they are still creepy. Nosebleeding? From seeing you? This guy sure is weirdo." He dodged her bag with a smirk. "But you'd better keep away from him – that can affect _both_ our reputations, you know."

* * *

A/N: Every time I'm trying to keep Soul's character as I feel it – caring and a little self-conscious about it (and of course cool). Did I manage? I hope I did T_T

Why Maka's never gave me such a trouble?


End file.
